(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus, and more particularly to a laser beam scanning optical apparatus including a deflector for deflecting a laser beam within a plane to form an image on a photoreceptor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various laser beam scanning optical apparatus have been proposed for incorporation into laser beam printers and facsimile machines for image recording purposes. Efforts are being made in relation to such apparatus to devise a simple structure for fixing optical elements such as a cylindrical lens, a toroidal lens, reflecting mirrors and the like to precise positions. In particular, the cylindrical lens used to compensate for a tilt of a polygon mirror, conventionally, is fixed to a holder having a shaft screwed to a mount which in turn is screwed to a case. Inclination of the generatix of the lens is adjusted by rotating the holder shaft relative to the mount, while the focal point thereof is adjusted by moving the mount along an optical axis relative to the case. Such adjusting operations have been quite troublesome.